A Soufrence
by Miisao-sama
Summary: sufrimiento una noche como qualiera, kurama recuerda a su demonio de fuego...pero esta vez, esta noche,como pokas,...sera tristemente especial.. One shott & sadfic


Leanlo hasta el final, nada mas les digo

_**Souffrence **_

Un suspiro se deja escuchar entre el frió silencio de su habitación "hace un año te eh dejado de ver…" se dice entre sus pensamientos. De pronto y sin previo aviso, siente unos fuertes brazos rodear su pecho, sus esmeraldas se cerraron por unos momentos, aquellos brazos no eran los que alguna vez sintió aprisionando su cuerpo, si no que ahora, aquellos brazos mas parecían solo una delicada caricia del viento….

– ¿De nuevo piensas en mí?– pregunto el ser, dueño de los brazos que lo rodeaban.

– No puedo evitarlo…– susurro suavemente, dejándose oír el dejo de tristeza que lo acongojaba.

Sintió otra sensación, esta vez en su cuello, una ligera presión de labios en su piel…pero no como antes…nada era como antes…

–…Cuantos años…–

– Nunca fue tu culpa…–

El pelirrojo se giro para encarar quien estaba detrás de él, como no recordarlo, dos esferas de fuego brillaban entre la penumbra…como no recordar a quienes pertenecían…

– Hiei…– susurro, levantando sus manos para acariciar aquel casi transparente rostro, kurama nunca lo tocó, solo lo traspaso, como si acariciara a la nada… ¿como podía ser?...sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos – p-porque no puedo tocarte!? – dejo caer sus manos pesadamente, bajando la cabeza, sintiendo como incontenibles lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

El dueño de los rubíes de fuego acaricio la cabeza del pelirrojo, haciendo que este levantara su cabeza ante aquel sutil contacto.

–nunca lo entenderás…–

– no lo quiero entender…me desespera verte y no poder tocarte como antes…yo…–

– Shhh... – Entrecerró sus ojos y fue acercando su rostro al del pelirrojo– no sigas por favor…– con una mano tomo el mentón de su amante y se acerco un poco mas

– Hiei…– tantos deseos brotaron en ese momento, de abrazarlo, acariciarlo, sentirse poseído por aquel cuerpo presente en ese momento…tantas cosas….pero no podía hacer ninguna, lo desesperaba pero…

Una fina sensación, otra caricia de aire, sintió en sus labios, tan poco real…un contacto frió, pero hecho con la mayor pasión que podía demostrar. Lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos esmeraldas fuertemente cerrados, esos labios que lo besaban no eran los de antes, los que con pasión tomaban los suyos y los sometía…ahora solo podía sentir un suave y casi imperceptible contacto…no era como antes…

Aunque el pelirrojo, adolorido, queria sentir la fina sensación por mas tiempo, el dueño de sus labios lo dejo

– No debes llorar…aquí estoy – trato de alegrarlo el pelinegro pasando su dedo meñique por las rosadas mejillas del pelirrojo, secando, casi inútilmente, las lagrimas que corrían por ellas…

– Quiero abrazarte. – el pelirrojo volvió a acercar sus manos al cuerpo del pelinegro

– n- no lo intentes…por favor, para…– Hiei se estaba poniendo nervioso por tal insistencia del pelirrojo por tener algún contacto con el, ya no queria dañarlo, trato de alejarse pero el pelirrojo se le acerco mas…

– déjame abrazarte…– a pesar de las lagrimas que cegaban sus ojos, el pelirrojo sonreía, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del pelinegro con sumo cuidado y se acerco mas a él, delicadamente coloco su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del Jaganshi, haciendo que varios de sus cabellos cayeran en su cuerpo casi transparente

– Basta kurama…. – susurro el Jaganshi posando sus manos en los angostos hombros del pelirrojo

Pero el pelirrojo se oponía a dejarlo, al contrario, trato de abrazarlo mas, mientras gruesas lagrimas de dolor atravesaban el cuerpo del Jaganshi…

Pasaron los minutos y el pelirrojo se tranquilizo y se separo del Jaganshi

– Debo irme…– susurro el oji rojo entre las penumbras

– No por favor…quédate unos momentos mas…no me vuelvas a dejar solo –

– ya no puedo seguir aquí, me están llamando – apunto con su dedo hacia arriba

– no Hiei…–

– Shhh…– coloco un dedo en los tibios dedos del Kitsune – prométeme esperarme, y algún día…mientras duermas, te robare en sueños,…asi podremos estar juntos otra ves, y podrás abrasarme cuantas veces quieras….tu solo espera – retiro su dedo de los labios del pelirrojo – lo harás?–

– S-si…–entrecerró sus esmeraldas tratando de contener sus lagrimas, teniendo aun en cuenta que eso ya era imposible – te extrañare…– sollozo

– No, no lo hagas, yo siempre voy a estar acompañándote…a la espera, del día que te traeré a mi lado otra vez….tu y yo por siempre…– sonrió tristemente, sintiendo como su cuerpo iba desapareciendo de apoco

Delicadamente tomo una mano ya transparente del Jaganshi, sintiendo como si solo tocara aire, mas lagrimas asomaron – te amo Hiei…–

El koorime volvió a sonreír tristemente, su cuerpo desaparecía cada ves mas rápido – te amo kistsune…. –

– Vuelve por mí…– grito entre lágrimas que le ahogaban

– Vendré por ti….esperame – de su cuerpo ya no quedaba casi nada… – ai shiteru – logro decir antes que su cuerpo se desvaneciera por completo

– NO HIEI!!!!!!– grito al punto de la desesperación, el pelirrojo, le dolía tanto….esa noche, a la misma hora…ya se cumplía un año de la muerte de Hiei…– NO TE VALLAS PORFAVOR!!! – gritaba hundiendo su rostro en las sabanas de su cama. Hace un año, Hiei dio su vida en una misión, para salvar la vida de su Kitsune, que en esos momentos peligraba….

Pasaron horas, y el pelirrojo seguía llorando amargamente, pero aun asi, manteniendo la esperanza que algún día…su eterno príncipe de fuego volvería por él….

– ai shiteru mo…hiei –

**Fien**




End file.
